ℙℓάᴛαᴎᴏ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Tenía ganas de regresar de donde había venido. Pero no podía, no porque no quisiera —cosa que sí hacía— sino porque en estas circunstancias eso era más que imposible en su estado y... ubicación. Más todo lo que le pasaba por la mente a mil kilómetros por hora. Estaba perdida, tanto sentimental, como literalmente...


N/A —En fin, ¡hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar ¡pido el divorcio! (?) Bueno, luego de este extraño comentario, espero puedan disfrutar de la lectura aburrida que les daré porque ni siquiera sabrán quién es el personaje hasta que lean un pequeño detalle de esta personita que pongo ;D

Disclaimer: _"Este fic participa del reto de abril "Lugar, color y sentimiento" del foro "Power Z"_

Disclaimer 2:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece.

Palabras: **855**

* * *

₪ℙℓ**άᴛαᴎᴏ₪ **

* * *

Sus huellas desaparecían con cada paso que daba. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente y cayo por su mejilla hacía algún lugar indefinido de aquel lugar más que caluroso.

Sus piernas ya no daban para más, su hambre aumento, su mirada estaba borrosa, se sentía bastante mal, como si su estomago se comiese a sí mismo de una forma de lo más incomoda. Tenía ganas de regresar de donde había venido. Pero no podía, no porque no quisiera —cosa que sí hacía— sino porque en estas circunstancias eso era más que imposible en su estado y... ubicación. Más todo lo que le pasaba por la mente a mil kilómetros por hora.

Estaba_ perdida_, tanto sentimental, como literalmente...

Perdida en el medio de un precipicio que su gran suerte le había dado al encontrar este gran, pero pequeño espacio rodeado por mar. ¿Dónde se encontraba en realidad? Pues eso ella no lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería que todo se acabase ya, dejara de sufrir de siquiera pensar que no podría vivir...

¿Para qué se salvo entonces? ¿Para luego morir de la peor forma: muerta de hambre, de calor y de cansancio en todos los sentidos?

Tenía ganas de matarse en ese mismo instante. Si no es que su hambre la llevara a su propio canibalismo. Necesitaba urgentemente comida, ¿cuánto llevaba así? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquel accidente? No lo recordaba, no recordaba absolutamente nada de después de subir a aquel avión... ¿y los demás? ¿Estarían en alguna parte del mar flotando, hundidos o incluso siendo comidos por las bestias marinas? Incluso así, su mente ya destrozada por el extraño sentimiento de no poder hacer nada creía que ese hubiese sido un mejor destino que estar bagando como ella hacía ahora.

Sus piernas temblaron y cayo arrodillada, para luego llevar todo su peso al suelo lleno de hojas y plantas que eran indefinidas para su vista en este momento. Algún bicho por ahí salto ante su acción. Pero ya no importaba, el cansancio la mataba y ella ya no podía más. Lo último que su vista diviso fue un gran árbol que con sus enredaderas tan verdes como sus hojas, se alzaba a una gran altura.

Que vista impresionante, pensó y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sintió un poco más recuperada que antes. El hambre se había ido por ahora, y sus articulaciones parecían haberse recuperado en su improvisto descanso. Se relajo, y sin importar todo lo que haya pensado de muertes y canibalismos de antes, siguió caminando en busca de _algo_.

Se relamió sus labios secos mientras se sacaba las hojas que se le habían quedado pegadas en su largo cabello pelirrojo que ahora parecía ser una mata de rulos. Oh, simplemente genial.

Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no se había quedado en donde despertó? ¿Por qué emprendió aquella marcha al gran bosque lleno de árboles sin siquiera haberlo pensado siquiera un segundo?

Sus pensamientos se fueron yendo en cuanto por su vista algo cansada por todo lo que había pasado, paso un flash de color amarillo en unos segundos. Paro su caminata, y miro donde había ocurrido aquello, sintiendo como de repente su estomago rugía como si nada ante la vista que se extendía allí arriba...

...Un árbol de plátanos, no, unos cuantos de ellos parecían haber colonizado el lugar con sus amarillos seres. Su boca se hizo agua incluso antes de siquiera notarlo, y es que el hambre se había olvidado por muy poco rato para ver cómo volvía en ese instante en que su vista capto su supuesto alimento por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo salio a flote, su día de suerte por fin había llegado. Su _algo_ por fin había sido encontrado luego de aquella búsqueda sin sentido por largas horas de sufrimiento.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento pensando que quizá todo era una ilusión óptica, o un sueño de momento, incluso casi se pellizca el brazo, pero al abrirlos nuevamente siguen ahí... tan amarillos y apetitosos como nunca los hubiese visto.

Y dando saltos por algunos segundos ya que luego se canso, fue hacía ellos y agarro tres plátanos para desaparecerlos en su boca, y llenar su estomago vacío desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Era la gloria, definitivamente, lo era.

Por lo menos, pensó, ahora tenía algo que la mantendría con energías mientras esperaba algún tipo de rescate.

Pero incluso si no pasaba nada, si no la buscaban, o si se quedaba aquí por el resto de lo que quedaba de su vida... en ese instante no le importo y los _disfruto_.

Por ahora se permitiría ser egoísta y preocuparse por alimentarse en vez de por cosas que podrían como no podrían pasar.

Y sí, se podría decir que... incluso si algún día ella empezaba a hablar con árboles —porque los humanos eramos seres sociales, y si no hablan con nadie por mucho tiempo empiezan a volverse algo así como locos— y estos se volvían sus mejores amigos, en este momento a ella le importaría un rábano porque aquellos plátanos parecían más buenos que estos pensamientos.

* * *

**Fin_cito_(?)**

_¡Espero les haya gustado y haya cumplido con las expectativas del reto! Con lo del sentimiento deseo, espero lo hayan entendido... Porque no era capaz de hacer algo pervertido en este caso ¬¬_

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
